We Will Be Okay
by K444
Summary: Tony and Ziva get together over the summer of 2013. But, nothing goes as planned. Based off the season 11 promo. Post season X. Contains spoilers. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

A/**N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new story! I'll be working hard to possibly finish it before the premiere which means everyday to every other day updates if possible! If you guys could drop a review by also that would be great! Also feel free to follow me on ****_Tumblr: dat-ncis-life_**

* * *

After turning in their badges, Ziva, Tony, and McGee decided to go out for a drink with Abby. McGee drove the group with Abby in the passenger seat and Tony and Ziva in the back. Sometime during the car ride, Ziva moved into the middle seat and let Tony out his arm around her torso and pull her close. Their relationship had always been complicated. Very often neither knew where they stood. Tony was ready to take the next step and when he told Ziva that she said she wasn't ready. Tony shook his head trying to clear the memories of that talk in the woods. Ziva placed a kiss on his cheek and moved her lips to his ear. She whispered almost silently the words he was waiting to here, "I'm ready for this, Tony. I want this." She said taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

When McGee pulled up to the bar, Tony and Ziva got out of the car and joined hands again need to feel the physical touch of the other. The four picked a booth in the back away from everyone else. Tony and Ziva on one side with McGee and Abby on the other. "So..." Abby tried to start a conversation, "The new caf-pow tastes awful." She then just rambled on about anything. Ziva started to lose interest after a while and began drawing patterns on Tony's thigh with her finger. A little while later, he took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers and nodded his head towards Abby.  
"I'm sorry, Abby." She said, "What did you say?"

"Tell us about Berlin!" Abby repeated. "It's was pretty great." Ziva answered with a growing smile. "Tony does indeed know how to slow dance." She reminisced fondly.

"If you would ever let me lead." Tony joked.

"I did!" She defended with a laugh, "Just not on the dance floor." She added with a smirk. The statement made Abby and McGee's eyes shoot up in shock. Did Ziva really mean what she said?

"I have to pee." Abby stated her eyes not leaving Ziva's. "Come with me."

Once the women left the table, Tony gave out a laugh and started rambling much like Abby did earlier. "Like why do girls go to the bathroom together? It's weird. Guys don't do it. I mean-"

"Tony." McGee cut him off, "What happened in Berlin?" "We slept together." Tony snapped, "After we caught Ilan's brother, before we went to the airport."

"So you guys have been together ever since." McGee said still trying to process it all. Tony let out a bitter laugh,

"No. We had sex, but it was more than that and we both knew it." He took a big gulp from his scotch before continuing. "After we got in the crash it's like she regretted it. We talked and she said she wasn't ready and we needed to remain friends." "Tony." McGee said softly. "We all know you really love her." "That's the thing." Tony said looking up from his drink with a grin. "On the way here, she kissed my cheek and told me she's ready." "Wow." McGee let out still trying to wrap his head around the current situation.  
Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Abby was in shock. "Ziva. You can't just tell him you want to be friends. He's your freaking soul mate and don't even try to argue with me on that one. This is Tony we're talking about here!"

"No!" Ziva explained, "It's complicated. I wasn't ready. But, he forgives me for the Adam thing and he went after Parsons to clear my name. It made me realize… It made me realize that I'm ready to tell him I love him, Abby."

* * *

McGee pulled into the almost vacant NCIS parking lot around one. Tony stumbled out of the car to have Ziva steady him."You really shouldn't be driving right now." She stated waving goodbye to Abby and McGee.

"I'm fine." Tony said, "Just a little buzz."

"No. You are not. I did not have anything to drink. I am driving you home. Do not argue with me, DiNozzo." She said sternly leading him to her new car.  
Once in his apartment Tony had sobered up, he had down on his couch and looked towards the door at an anxious Ziva looking longingly at the door."Well, if you are alright, I am going to go." She said grabbing the door knob.

"Ziva." Tony called out stopping her. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing." She said taking a step away from the door and towards him. "I just feel like we need to have a serious talk before this goes anywhere and I am not sure you are ready for that."

"I'm ready, Ziva. I've been ready since Berlin. I've been ready since your father died. I've been ready since I saved you from Somalia. I am ready."

"Okay." She breathed. She set her keys and phone down on the entryway table and kicked off her shoes. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before sitting across the table from him. She took a drink of the fluid and deep breath before looking into his eyes. "I think we have a lot of things and problems to talk through before this goes anywhere. And before we do, I want to let you know I might get angry and raise my voice, but we'll get through this." He warned reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. He took a deep breath and stole a sip from her water, "So I guess we can start with the hardest one. Somalia."

"What is there to talk about?" Ziva asked defensively, "That was four years ago."

"I'm not necessarily you need to talk about it. But, there are things I need to tell you. I haven't told anyone because I don't trust them like I trust you. Ziva, when I thought you were dead, I had this giant desire to die myself." He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He got up and went to the closet and took out a gym bag he came back and placed it on the kitchen table. Tony took out the contents of the bag: a rope, a bottle of Jack Daniels, a bottle of painkillers, and a letter. "If Vance said no to my plan to rescue you, I was going to come home and take that entire bottle of painkillers and wash it down with the bottle of Jack Daniels and then hang myself. Tony finally let the tears fall down his face. Ziva got up and wrapped her arms around him and tried to look in his eyes, but couldn't see clearly due to the tears clouding her vision. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Tony." She said quietly kissing his cheek. "Look at me. It is okay. I understand. Tony, I went on that mission because I thought you did not want anything to do with me. And when that happened, I felt as though I had no reason to live. I talked to my father about it and his solution was to go on that mission." She offered him the glass of water that he took. "Can I read your letter?" She asked softly, "It is okay if you do not want me to read it."

"Of course you can read it." Tony assured, "It's addressed to you in part of it." He lead her to the couch and held the letter out to her. She sat down close to him and he kissed the crown of her head as she began to read.

_First of all, I apologize to whoever found my body. I guess I should get along with why I did this, as cliche as this is, I couldn't take it anymore. The love of my life is dead. So, I'm going out like Romeo did. But, I also want to write to all the people I love as well. Gibbs- I'm sorry I went out this way. I know you taught me to not be such a coward, but she was my Shannon. Maybe you're stronger than I, but I can't do it anymore. You were always like a father to me. Thank you, I love you. McGee- McProbie, now that I'm gone, it's time to take a step up. Make sure you haze my replacement like none other. And never stop smiling McGoo. As much crap as I gave you, you'll always be a little brother to me. Thank you, I love you. Abby- Abbs. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But, just think of Kate, Ziva, and I hanging out in heaven waiting for you. I hope you play a lot of upbeat music at my funeral. And I'm sorry, but today is most likely a black lipstick kind of day. Thank you for being the sister I never had, I love you. Ducky and Palmer- I do hope an autopsy isn't necessary, but if it is make sure to tell fun and happy stories while doing it. You two are the best dynamic-duo of all time. Take care of each other. I love you both. Thank you for all you did for me. Ziva- Even though you're dead. You will always be the love of my life. You are my soulmate. I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done. But, knowing I couldn't be with you due to your death, I couldn't live myself. I'm coming your way. I love you more than these words can express, Ziva. I love you. And a funeral note to whoever is reading this, make sure our names are on the same tombstone._

When Ziva finished reading her hands were shaking and had tears falling freely. "Tony" she sobbed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He confessed. He looked longingly into her eyes with pure adoration. He then closed his eyes and leaned into her. Her lips met his and she kissed him with every ounce of love she had.

"So, how about an easier topic?" She suggested and leaned into his arms. "Paris." He said, "That was when I was knew I was ready to really tell you I loved you, but I knew you weren't ready for that. So, I kept it inside."

"The night we shared a bed and you held me through that nightmare and made me feel safe again, that was when I realized I love you. But, I didn't think you were ready." She laughed.

"See!" Tony exclaimed, "Look at how much progress we're getting through. I guess the events of January are next."

"I know you told me I was not alone, Tony." She said, "But, I did feel alone. I got drunk after my father's funeral. I remember drinking more than my limit at the bar and then waking up in Adam's house. Nothing in between. It could possibly be classified as a rape."

"I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him again." Tony stated, "For him to take advantage of you as far as your father died is disgusting, but for him to take advantage of you due to your alcohol state makes me want to murder him."

"So, how about that Berlin?" Ziva asked trying to change the subject. Tony sensed that and rubbed his arm on her back in understanding. "It was more than just sex for me."

"I feel the exact same way." He agreed. "But, why did you regret it?"

"I did not." Ziva clarified, "I was scared that you would get hurt. People were after me Tony. I did not want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"I can handle anything." He told her, "Especially if it's for you." Her entire body physically relaxed and her eyes softened. She pulled him in by his tie and kissed him passionately. "I'm worried I'm gonna mess this up." He confessed looking at the ground. She cradled his face in both of her hands and kissed him again before looking into his eyes.

"Do not worry, Tony. We will be okay."

**A/N: I'm really proud of this chapter! But, don't expect the next ones to be this long! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you guys so much for reading! Love you guys! God bless!**

**-****_Kristen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**  
**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Those of you who didn't, I know who you are. Don't think I don't notice! The thirteen of you who followed...**  
**_Tumblr: dat-ncis-life_**

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up to the sunlight pouring in his window, he looked at his clock on the nightstand that read 10:07. He turned over on his side to see Ziva lightly snoring and smiled. He couldn't believe she was finally his. He kissed her bare shoulder to wake her up and pulled her close. "What time is it?" She asked with her voice thick with sleep.  
"A little past ten." He answered. She leaned more into his touch.  
"I'm glad you got a bigger bed than last time I was here." She stated with a laugh. "What do you want to do today?" She asked.  
"Well, we could go to NCIS and get our stuff." He suggested, "Ziva, what are we gonna do about money? I mean we can't live off savings forever."  
"Tony, as far as finances, we are fine. My father left me a lot of money in which I will share with you." She replied simply.  
"Ziva." Tony sighed, "No. I can't let you take care of me like that."  
"It is what soulmates do, Tony." She stated and got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to start a shower, "You are not joining me?" She asked from the bathroom.

* * *

After their shower, the pair headed down the street to have lunch before going into NCIS to retrieve their belongings. They sat down at a small booth and ordered their food and enjoyed each others company and making small talk. Sometime during the meal, Tony reached across the table and held Ziva's hand in his own.  
"This is nice." Ziva stated smiling shyly at him.  
"It is." He agreed. The two fell into a comfortable silence until Tony took a quick intake of breath. "Ziva." He said getting her attention to see his uneasy state of mind. "Don't look now, but Jeanne Beniot is standing a few feet to your left."  
Ziva's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "I thought she ran away and asked you to join her. What is she doing back in D.C.?"  
"I don't know." He said, "But, she's coming over now."  
"Tony!" Jeanne greeted. "It's so good to see you again!"  
"Likewise." Tony said forcing a smile. "What are you doing in D.C. if I may ask." He prodded trying to get more information out of the woman.  
"I moved back a couple of months ago. I'm actually working at Bethsada Naval Medical Hospital." She answered causing Ziva's eyebrows to shoot up once again. "I'm sorry!" Jeanne said suddenly, "I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Jeanne Beniot. You're Ziva. right? I don't think we were ever formally introduced." Jeanne extended her hand in which Ziva shook politely. "You're Tony's girlfriend and work partner I assume?" Jeanne asked making the tone of the conversation take a sour turn.  
"Fiancee." Tony corrected, "And we don't work together anymore. It's a complicated situation."  
"Wow." Jeanne breathed out, "I never thought I would live to see the day that Tony settled down." Just then, Jeanne's to-go order at the counter was called and she turned back towards Tony and Ziva. "Well, congratulations you two. Maybe we can all catch up sometime." She said leaving them and walking away still trying to wrap her head around her initial state of shock.  
"Fiancee?" Ziva asked with a small smile.  
"Well, it didn't seem right to just call you my girlfriend." Tony defended, "And besides, you know it'll happen when I get around to it." He added.

* * *

The couple walked into the familiar building and pressed the elevator button. When the elevator opened, Ziva dropped Tony's hand immediately only to have him grab hers again. "Hey." He said softly, but sternly, "We don't have to hide this anymore." He told her giving her hand a squeeze. When they stepped out a few people from the other bullpens gave them looks ranging from a congratulatory smile to a judging dirty look.  
They separated when they reached the bullpen to go to their desks. They began cleaning their desks and packing up personal belongings.  
"Tony." Ziva said softly, "Look at what I found." She added with a small laugh holding up a photograph from years ago. In the picture, they were both lounging on the couch while waiting around in their undercover assignment both in bathrobes. Tony had one arm wrapped around Ziva and one extended to capture the picture while she was laid out onto his chest.  
"I had the hots for you back then." Tony said with a laugh. "I found this one of you." He said handing a picture to her.  
"Paris." She immediately recognized the photo of her by the Eiffel Tower.  
"Let's go back." Tony told her suddenly, "Before this summer is over."  
"Okay." She agreed with a growing grin. She gave him back the picture and pulled him in by his tie to touch his forehead with hers. "I love you." She said simply.  
"I love you too." He replied placing his hand under her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.  
The kiss deepened quickly and after awhile people began to watch and Tony and Ziva heard a throat clear and pulled apart quickly. Director Vance was standing on the stairs with one hand on the railing and the other toying with a toothpick in his mouth.  
"Alright everyone." Vance said to the agents with lingering eyes on the couple, "Back to work." He ordered, "DiNozzo and David. There's an MTAC call for you two."  
Tony and Ziva shared a look before Tony took her hand and lead her up the stairs behind him. He put his eye against the retna scanner to gain access to get into MTAC when he was denied. He furrowed his brow and tried again only to he denied. "We don't work here anymore." Ziva reminded softy.  
Tony nodded both in understanding and embarrassment. "Dornegant." He called when he saw the young agent about to go downstairs. He motioned for him to come over. "Get us into MTAC."  
"Oh. Uh, I don't know, Tony." Dornegant said hessitantly.  
"Don't ask questions." Tony snapped, "Just do it." Dornegant did as he was told and placed his eye against the reader. The door opened and he nodded towards the couple before fleeing downstairs. "We had a call?" Tony asked the technician as Ziva and himself walked into the the middle of the MTAC floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. The screen brightened and the pair jumped apart when they saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the large picture.  
"It is not what it looks like, Gibbs." Ziva tried to clarify.  
"I'm not blind you two." Gibbs said with an eye roll, "We all saw this coming years ago. It's about time. We can discuss matters of that later." He said suddenly turning serious, "Listen, I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to let you know, I'm okay. But, it's you two that need to watch your backs." Gibbs took a deep breath before continuing, "There's speculation that Parsons is going to have people after you. I'm working hard to get more information and I'll let you know when I have some more. But, make sure you two take care of each other and pass this message along to Abby and McGee."  
"Okay, Gibbs." Ziva said, "We miss you. When do you think you'll be back."  
"Hopefully by the end of the summer." Gibbs said, "I miss you too, Ziver. And DiNozzo?" Gibbs ordered.  
"Yes, boss?" Tony asked at full attention.  
"Take care of her." He looked off screen at someone of something and turned back to face the camera, "I have to go. Don't ever be unreachable, I'll be in touch. Take care."  
"Be safe, Gibbs." Ziva called before the screen went black.

* * *

Tony carried both of their boxes, much to Ziva's protest, to their cars which were parked next to each other.  
"So, do you want to grab some clothes for a few days and meet me back at my place?" Tony asked tensely.  
Her brow furrowed at Tony's posture and tenseness. "Of course." She said nodding. Her hand reached out to stroke his chest and he relaxed when she began touching him, "Tony, what is this? You are not acting normal."  
"That thing with Gibbs really shook me up." Tony confessed. "Maybe we can talk when you get to my place?"  
"Okay." She nodded. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, "But, I want you to know, whatever it is, we will get through this. We will be okay."

* * *

Ziva packed her needed things for her stay at Tony's and went into her bathroom to get her toothbrush and other toiletries. She stopped when she spotted a box of tampons and tried to think back to when she was due. She shook her head and knew it had to be soon and threw the box in her bag without another thought. Ziva locked her door and pulled out her phone to call Tony to tell her she was on the way. When there was no answer Ziva began to worry. She put the keys in the ignition of her car and dialed again. "Tony." She left a voicemail, "Never been unreachable. I'll be there in ten minutes. Call me when you get this. I love you."  
When she reached the apartment she dashed out of the car and went up the stairs at full speed not bothering to wait for the elevator. She ran to his door and used her key. Ziva opened the door to find Tony peacefully sleeping on his couch. "Son of a bitch, DiNozzo." She said out loud causing him to stir. "Never be unreachable!" She yelled causing him to jump up.  
"What?" Tony asked trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes.  
"Check your phone." She said coldly walking into his room to unpack her things.  
"Ziva!" He called walking into his room while checking his phone to see a number of missed calls and voicemails. "Look I'm sorry." He said quickly grabbing her and pinning her underneath him on the bed. "I'm sorry." He repeated again and again while peppering her face and neck with kisses causing her to laugh.  
"I was worried." She said running her hands through his hair. "We do need to talk about what your problem was in the parking lot."  
He sighed and flopped down on the bed next to her and propped his head up by his elbow. "People are after us." He stated, "And last time people were after us, you ran. You couldn't handle this." He motioned between the two of them.  
"I told you, Tony." Ziva said, "I am not backing away from this." She said running her hand up his torso. "Until the day I die and far longer than that, I will love you."  
"I love you too." He replied and captured his lips in hers.

**A/N: Please review guys! It will turn every other day updates into daily updates. I'm serious! I have three or four chapters waiting to be posted, but there's lack of reviews. Please review you guys! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.  
A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! Do you know what would make my day? Seeing 21 reviews on this chapter. That's right, a review for EVERY follower. Up for the challenge? Tumblr: dat-ncis-life**

* * *

The next day, Tony and Ziva were watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy' in their pajamas on the couch due to the constant summer rain coming down outside.  
"I am so bored!" Ziva groaned stretching out on Tony's chest. She got up and reached for the house phone.  
"Who are you calling?" He asked from the couch and propping his chin on his fist in an attempt to look interested.  
"The Ghostbusters." She said dryly as she picked up the phone to talk to the other person and disappearing into his bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, "Abby and McGee are coming over in twenty minutes."  
"Why?" Tony groaned and took the pillow from the couch and placed it on his face and continued to groan. Ziva rolled her eyes at his antics and walked over to the couch. She moved to straddle his lap and Tony groaned more. "Can they not come over? Please?" He whined moving his hands to rest on Ziva's hips.  
"No." She said getting off of him and moving to the kitchen to tidy up. "Go get showered!" She ordered.  
"And if I don't?" He asked still not getting up from the couch.  
"No sex." She said simply, "For a week." At the statement Tony got up from the couch and went into the bathroom without another word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was still in the bedroom getting ready when Abby and McGee arrived. Abby handed Ziva her bag and gave a subtle nod without McGee even noticing. Ziva went into the bathroom and searched through the bag until she found what she needed, a plastic test that would determine her fate for her entire life.  
A few minutes later, Ziva came out of the bathroom to see her friends and boyfriend all sitting around the kitchen table with four beers out. Ziva sat down next to Tony and tried to catch Abby's eye.  
"Do you want a beer, Ziva?" McGee asked.  
"No, thanks, McGee. My stomach won't agree with it." She said her eyes not leaving Abby's.  
Abby's eyes widened in shock which luckily went unnoticed by McGee and Tony. "Ziva, I think I left my phone in the car. Will you come with me?" Ziva nodded and followed Abby out the door without another word.  
"What was that about?" McGee asked with growing suspicion in his voice.  
"Who knows with those two." Tony responded taking a sip of his beer, "Listen, I need your advice on something." He said and waited for McGee to agree to help, "I want to take Ziva to Paris and hop over in Berlin and then go to Israel. And I want to pop the question there."  
"Wow, Tony." McGee said smiling, "That's amazing! What do you need my help with?"  
"Gibbs is on that undercover assignment." Tony stated referring to the information he shared with McGee last night, "But, I want to do this right. I need you to find Gibbs with all your technical stuff so I can ask him his permission to marry Ziva."  
"Consider it done." McGee said with a smile.  
Abby and Ziva were outside sitting on the steps of the apartment complex. "So…" Abby said awkwardly, "I take it the test came back positive."  
"Yes it did." Ziva responded, "Abby, I am not ready to become a mother. I can not do this."  
"Ziva." Abby said sternly, "You are wonderful with kids. You love Tony. It'll be okay. You're ready for this." She said grabbing Ziva's hand, "And besides, we all know that Tony would make a great dad."  
"You're right." Ziva agreed and nodded to her friend's words, "It will be all okay. I will tell him tonight."  
"Good." Abby said smiling and getting up to help Ziva. The two walked back into the apartment and Abby linked her arm through Ziva's. "So, Abigail is a pretty great name for a girl."

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were watching old black and white movies when Tony paused it to look at her. "I have something to tell you."  
"As do I." She said with butterflies in her stomach. "You go first."  
"Well, yesterday, you said we could go back to Paris. And I want to take you back." He eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "But, that's not all." He added. "We're also going to Berlin and ending our vacation in Israel."  
"Tony." She said with a grin, "You do not have to do this." She said, but pulled him in for a kiss anyway. "Thank you."  
"Well, it's the least I could do for the woman I love." He said with a shy smile, "What did you want to tell me?"  
"So…" She said taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "In Berlin, we did not use protection." She stated.  
"I didn't really plan to make love to you." Tony admitted nodding, "Your point being what exactly?"  
"Well, it was a little over a month right?" Ziva said slowly. Tony was still extremely confused. "Tony, I am pregnant."  
It was now Tony's turn to gasp in shock. "Are you sure?" He said with a growing smile.  
"Yes." Ziva said still scared to see if Tony was actually happy or not. "Abby brought over a test today and I made an appointment for tomorrow to confirm. "Are you happy, Tony?" She asked slowly.  
"Happy?" Tony asked in disbelief. He knelt down in front of Ziva on the couch so she could see his face It was tear stained and his grin was almost as wide as his face. "Ziva, I am elated. We're having a baby." He grinned and captured her lips in his.  
"Yes we are, Tony." She sobbed with a smile. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Ziva. So much." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

* * *

The next day, Tony and Ziva were waiting for her doctor to call her name.  
"I am nervous." She stated.  
"It'll all be fine." He responded confidently, he kissed her temple and went back to reading a brochure on fatherhood.  
"I can not believe you are reading that." She said with a chuckle.  
"There's good stuff in here." He defended as the nurse called her name and they got up from the waiting room.  
Ziva was asked to lay on the examination table and have her blood drawn among other procedure things done. The doctor came into the room a few minutes later and saw Tony still reading the brochure.  
She gave a small chuckle and extended her hand out to Ziva, "Hi, I'm Doctor Benson." She said, "You must be Ziva. And…?"  
"Her husband, Tony." He said without a second thought, "Nice to meet you."  
"Well, your test results are in fact positive. From what we can tell you're around eight to ten weeks along, but we can get an exact due date the more you progress. We're going to put you on some prenatal vitamins so you can have the best pregnancy possible."  
"Doctor Benson." Tony addressed shyly, "It's okay for us to… You know…"  
Doctor Benson gave a small chuckle, "You'd be surprised how many first time fathers ask that. But, yes, it is perfectly fine to engage in sexual intercourse."  
Just then Tony's phone began to ring. He took a look at the caller I.D and stood up. "Excuse me." He said, "I'll meet you in the waiting room." He told Ziva kissing her forehead and going outside.  
He pressed the answer button on his phone and pressed it to his ear.  
"I got five minutes, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "Make it fast."  
"I want to ask Ziva to marry me." Tony said quickly, "We're taking a vacation to Paris, Berlin, and Israel."  
"Go for it, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, "Make sure you take care of her, Tony. Never hurt her, all that stuff. I can give you a proper lecture when I get home."  
"Thanks, Boss." He said with a smile, "Also, she's having my kid."  
"So that's what happened in Berlin." Gibbs said knowingly, "Congratulations, DiNozzo."  
"Thanks, Boss. Take care. Stay safe."  
"You too." Gibbs said and with that the call ended.

* * *

**A/N: 21 reviews. See you all Saturday! Love you guys! God bless! **

**-****_Kristen_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
A/N: A little short on reviews… Maybe if we got more we could get daily updates...**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the airport waiting for their flight to board to Paris, France.  
"You're okay to be on a plane, right?" Tony asked from his seat in the airport.  
Ziva gave out a sigh of frustration. Ever since she told him she was pregnant he didn't stop worrying about her. Ziva thought it was sweet at first, but lately it's been too much. "I am fine, Tony. You need to stop worrying about every little thing."  
"I'm just worried about you." He confessed, "I couldn't live with myself if you or my kid got hurt."  
"So now he's yours?" Ziva asked with a laugh, "Why can he not be our son?"  
"I think it's a girl." Tony stated. "No. I know it's a girl."  
Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book before their plane was calling to board. They got on the plane and got situated in their seats before the pane took off. When the plane was in the air for a significant amount of time, a flight attendant came around to serve people drinks. The woman saw Tony and tried to catch his eye and give him a flirtatious smile.  
However, Tony was oblivious to the woman. Ziva was attempting to read her book while Tony was drawing patterns on her legs under the blanket making it extremely hard for Ziva to concentrate.  
"Can you not?" Ziva asked with a laugh taking the blanket off her completely and turning her back to him.  
"Come on, Ziva." Tony whined, "We've been on this plane for hours." He put up the armrest that was in between them and pulled her close. "What if we joined the mile high club?"  
"No." She said simply and turned the page of her book. She sighed and put her book away and looked up at him. "Hi." She said quietly.  
"Hi, I'm Tony. What's your name?" He asked kissing her nose.  
"I do not think my boyfriend would appreciate your behavior." She laughed. Just then, the flight attendant came to their chairs and looked at Tony with another flirtatious smile. Ziva scoffed and squeezed Tony's leg.  
"This one is on me." She said with yet another smile and handed Tony a glass of wine.  
"Oh, no thank you." Tony declined politely, "The wife is pregnant and she conned me into not drinking until the kiddo is born." He said awkwardly stretching and putting his arm around Ziva. "We'll just stick with water."  
When the woman finally left their section, Ziva raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip. "What is up with you introducing me to everyone as your wife?" Ziva asked. She smiled when she saw Tony's cheeks grow red with embarrassment, "Not that I mind."  
"Nothing is up with it." Tony said. "We should try to get some sleep before our flight lands." He tried changing the subject. "Your pillow madam." He said in a fake british accent and patted his chest. She laid her head on his chest like she did most nights and was asleep within a few moments. Tony kissed her temple and placed his hand on their unborn child before nodding off himself.

* * *

A few hours later Ziva began to stir. "Ziva." She heard Tony's voice say. She groaned and buried her face deeper into his jacket. "Sweetheart." He said closer to her ear.  
"Since when do we use dog names?" She asked with sleep still thick on her voice.  
"I think the term is pet names." He corrected with a chuckle, "And I can use them all I want." He told her before adding, "Baby."  
"Why are you waking me?" She said changing the subject.  
"We're gonna land in a few minutes." He stated, "Why are you so tired lately?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.  
"Being pregnant does that to you." Ziva responded.

* * *

Tony and Ziva went to the hotel room in Paris. She went out to the balcony to overlook the Paris skyline. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What's got your wheels turning?" He asked. When he saw her face scrunch up in an adorable confused look he smiled and added, "I mean, what has you thinking so hard?"  
"I am scared of what is to come." She confessed, "People are after us like you said. But, Tony, we are bringing a child into this world. I am scared he or she will be caught in the crossfire. I do not want our child having a childhood anywhere close to mine. I want our child to have a carefree life."  
"And our kid will, Ziva." He said, "I'm not going to let anyone harm my family."  
"I know and that is what scares me the most." She suddenly snapped, "Your love is great and I know that. But, I can not lose either of you."  
"You won't." He said turning her around in his arms and pulling her into a tight hug. "You won't." He said again.

* * *

The next day, Tony and Ziva walked around Paris all day stopping in various places to take pictures and see France. It was around ten o'clock when Ziva looked at Tony. "Are you tired?" He asked hoping she would say no.  
She shook her head and he let out a sigh of relief causing her to look at him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"  
"I've got big plans for tonight. That are late in the night, Miss David." He said offering her arm to her. They walked along the streets of Paris for about an hour before Tony led them into a park and laid on the ground and waited for Ziva to join him. She let out a laugh before laying down next to him. "How long have I known you?" He asked.  
"Close to nine years." She answered simply. "Why?"  
"Because in the time we've known each other, I've seen you in shorts on very few occasions." He said before adding, "And they make your ass look amazing." He said flinching for the hit that never came.  
"Well, I will have to wear them more often." She stated simply, "As long as you do. No wonder that woman on the plane couldn't take her eyes off you."  
"Are you jealous?" He said with a smirk. She propped herself on her elbow so he could see her roll her eyes.  
"No." She said placing her knees on both sides of him and dropping herself harshly on top of him making him groan. "I just need to mark my territory more."  
"Your territory?" He laughed before she leaned down and sucked on his neck causing his laughing to stop immediately and start groaning. A group of teenagers walked by the park and started laughing and saying things in french to the couple. Ziva stopped and called something back causing the kids to laugh more. She got up and offered Tony a hand to help him up. "What did they say?"  
"They said something along the lines of 'get a room' so I said they were just jealous they were not getting any." She said wrapping her arm around his waist. He laughed at his girlfriend's antics and looked at his watch and smiled. Just on time.  
"So, Ziva David, are you ready for the best night of your life?" He said waving down a cab. He told the cab driver where to go in a perfect French accent, shocking Ziva.  
"Where did you learn that?" She asked running her teeth along his ear.  
"Oh, it's way too early to start." He said laughing and pulling away, "I have big plans for tonight."  
The cab driver pulled up and Tony paid and got out. He led Ziva out of the car and pulled out a piece of cloth from his back pocket. He placed it over Ziva's eyes and led her through the streets of Paris for a few blocks until they reached their destination. He removed the cloth to show Ziva the Eiffel Tower lit up on a summer Paris night.  
"Do you wanna go to the top?" He asked her and both of her hands in his.  
Ziva gasped at his question. "Tony, it is closed." She said, "We can just come back tomorrow."  
"I know a guy." Tony said and led her towards the tower.  
When they finally made it to the top she smiled and kissed his cheek. "It is more beautiful than the last time we were here."  
"You know what else is beautiful?" Tony asked. "You."  
"You sure know how to win over women, DiNozzo." She joked and nudged him with her elbow.  
"What's that?" Tony said pointing over the railing of the tower causing Ziva to follow his point. She looked for a while before furrowing her brow.  
"I do not know what you are looking at." She said. When he didn't answer she turned around and gasped when she saw him down on one knee.  
"Ziva Adina David." He said taking her hand in one of his. "I love you so much. You are the reason my heart keeps beating and my world keep going. You are my world. You are my life. You are the mother of my unborn child and I love you more than words can say. There is so much to say about you. You're the strongest person I know and you are by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. So, Ziva Adina David, will you marry me?"  
"Yes." She breathed out. Ziva dropped to her knees in front of Tony and smiled through her tears. She kissed him with everything she had in her. "I love you so much, Anthony Giovanni DiNozzo."

* * *

**A/N: Review… Please… Love you guys… God bless.  
-A very angry ****_Kristen_**** (due to lack of reviews**)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Tumblr: dat-ncis-life**

* * *

The next morning, Ziva woke up before Tony. She looked at his sleeping form and smiled. She then, looked at her left hand. Ziva noticed her ring and looked at it a little harder. She then realized it was Tony's mother's ring. Ziva smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek causing him to stir. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "I did not expect you to give me your mother's ring."  
"Well, how could I not?" He said and smiled down at her. "You're the most important person in my life."  
"And you are in mine." She said and kissed him deeply. After the kiss progressed for a while she quickly untangled herself from him and made her way into the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach and Tony got out of bed and put on his discarded boxers from the night before. He got her a bathrobe from the closest and went into the bathroom. "Do not come in here." Ziva said in a warning voice.  
However, Tony went into the bathroom anyway and sat beside her. "I think I'm gonna see worse things while we're married, sweetcheeks."  
"This is the worst part of being pregnant." She groaned and put her head on his chest.  
"I know, baby." He said causing her to scoff at the use of a pet name. She got up and brushed her teeth and got in the shower.  
While she was doing her hair and makeup Tony was in the shower and kept splashing her with water. "You are worse than a twelve year old boy." She stated while curling her eyelashes. "Now, hurry up because I have this day planned."  
She went out to the balcony and checked her watch. She knew it was late in D.C. but decided to leave Abby a voicemail anyway. She dialed her friends number and much to her surprise, Abby picked up.  
"Ziva!" She exclaimed happily, "How are you?"  
"I am sorry, Abby." Ziva apologized, "I did not mean to wake you, I know it is late in D.C.. I wanted to leave you a voicemail."  
"Not a problem!" Abby said, "McGee and I are having a movie night and we're still up. What did you want to tell me?"  
"Tony proposed last night." She stated and moved the phone away from her ear to avoid Abby's squeal of excitement. She heard McGee talking in the background and then McGee took the phone from Abby and placed against his own ear.  
"Wait. What happened?" McGee asked Ziva. Just then, Tony came out to the balcony and put Ziva's phone on speaker.  
"I popped the question, McGoo." He said proudly.  
"That is so great." McGee said, "Congratulations!" The four caught up for a while before McGee and Abby had to finish their movie.  
"So, what are we doing today?" Tony asked Ziva.  
"Well, our train to Berlin leaves at nine P.M." She said, "So, we are going to spend the day shopping for our baby in Paris."  
"The entire day?" Tony asked in bewilderment.  
"Yes, Tony." She answered with a chuckle, "The whole day."  
The couple went to various shops in Paris and bought toys and clothes for their unborn child. At one shop, Tony found a small blue dress and placed it in the basket.  
"What if we are having a boy?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Well, then little Anthony can save it for his baby sister that will come along in a few years." He stated confidently.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva were seated on the train and were in comfortable silence when Tony looked down at Ziva. "What about Isabella Tali DiNozzo for a girl?" He suggested.  
"If we are having a girl." Ziva said, "Then that sounds beautiful, Tony. What about Anthony Jethro DiNozzo for a boy?"  
"But AJ for short." He stated. "See, look how easy that was!" He exclaimed, "We already have the kid's name planned out." They once again fell into a comfortable silence before Ziva kissed his temple.  
"We're getting married." She said with a bright smile.  
"You just used a contraction." He said with a laugh.

* * *

The next day, Tony woke up in their hotel room with an uneasy feeling in his gut. He shook his head and turned his body more towards Ziva's sleeping form and smiled. He kissed her stomach and made a trail up towards her face. When he reached her lips he saw her eyes already open and smiling. "Hi." She greeted.  
"How's it going?" He asked kissing her cheek.  
"Can we go dancing tonight?" She asked. "The same place we were in April."  
"Except you'll just be with me." He smiled and kissed her again. "But, it's not night yet." He said with a smile and kissed her neck moving his body over hers.

* * *

That night, Tony and Ziva walked into the club hand in hand and made their way over to the bar.  
"What can I get for you, babe?" The bartender asked Ziva looking her up and down.  
"I'll have a glass of water." She answered ignoring his comment before adding, "And a martini, shaken not stirred for my husband."  
Tony and Ziva sat at the bar for a few minutes until she stopped and put her hand on his knee. "Do you know this song?" She asked as it began to play.  
"It's our song." He stated pulling her from the bar much like he did in April. They danced through the song and shared kisses here and there when Tony's phone began to ring. He went to ignore it when he saw the caller I.D. said Gibbs. He looked at Ziva and answered. "What's up, Gibbs?"  
"Tony, where are you?" Gibbs said in a rushed voice.  
"Berlin. Why?" Tony answered trying not to worry.  
"Where in Berlin, DiNozzo?"  
"A club off Westend." Tony stated, "Boss, what's going on?"  
"Your phones are being tracked." Gibbs said, "We retraced the tracer and found they're in Berlin. They're close, DiNozzo. Get Ziva out of there and go someplace safe. Call me when you two are safe." And with that the line was dead. Tony shoved his phone into his pocket and placed his arm tight around Ziva's waist and led her outside.  
"Tony, what's going on?" She asked in a worried voice as he flagged down a cab.  
"Nothing." He said with a nervous laugh. "We're just going to Israel a little earlier than we thought."  
"Damn it, Tony." She snapped. "If I am going to be your wife, tell me what is going on. Now." She demanded.  
Tony bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Someone is after us and their in Berlin. They're tracing our phones." He said taking the battery out of his and reaching for hers to do the same.  
"No." She said. "We might as well fight them if we know where they are."  
"For God's sake, Ziva." He yelled. And took her phone out of her hand to remove the battery and shove it in his pocket. "We aren't young as we were when we first met. You are pregnant. You really want to risk our unborn child's life because you want to fight someone? That's low." He said as the cab pulled up to their hotel. "Even for you." He added making her chest hurt at his cold words. He pulled her out of the cab and kept his hold on her waist must to her struggle. They packed their bags in silence and Tony called the airlines to book a flight to Tel Aviv.  
"I can not believe you right now." She said with her arms crossed. They were on their way to the airport and Ziva was sitting as far away from Tony as possible in the cab. "For you to question my love for our child makes me sick."  
"Ziva, I'm sorry." He apologized reaching for her hand only to have her pull away and give him a cold glare. "Come on, Ziva. Don't be this way."  
"My fiancée thinks I have no love for our child. He said that my wanting to defend my family was low even for me."  
"I didn't mean it like that." He said with a sigh. "I was worried that they would come after us and we couldn't do anything about it." He tried, "I just needed you to not go after them and stay with me. I said things that I didn't mean."  
"I would never do anything to harm our baby, Tony. You should know that." She said.  
"I know that. I do." He nodded, "I'm sorry, Ziva. I just need you two safe. Even if you hate me, I need you safe."  
"I could never hate you, Tony." She said and moved into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."  
"I am too." He said and kissed her deeply.  
When they were on the plane, Tony reached for the phone on the plane to dial Gibbs' number. He answered on the first ring.  
"Please tell me you're not calling from your cellphone, DiNozzo." Tony laughed at his comment and shook his head.  
"No, Boss. We're on the plane to Israel. We should land in four hours or so. What information do you have for us?"  
Gibbs sighed into the phone and began. "Parsons went rogue and joined a terrorists group. He's not the one after you, but he has men after you. None of us are supposed to know this so we can't lead on that we do know." He said. "It might get ugly, but my team here is working hard to catch him."  
"Will we be okay to come home from Israel?" Tony asked taking Ziva's hand in his and running his thumb over the back of her hand.  
"We might actually need you and Ziva for bait." Gibbs said.  
"No." Tony cut him off. "You can use me, but no way in hell will I let my fiancée and kid be out in harms way."  
"Alright." Gibbs agreed. "We won't do anything to put Ziva or your kid in any danger. I promise, DiNozzo." He said. "And, Tony? Congratulations on finally growing up." He said. "Now put Ziver on the phone."  
"Shalom, Gibbs." Ziva greeted.  
"How are you and the baby and the fiancée?" Gibbs asked.  
"How did you know?" She asked with a growing smile.  
"DiNozzo asked for my permission to ask you." Gibbs replied. "And he told me about the kid when he asked. How are you feeling?"  
"The morning sickness doesn't happen too often, but when it does it hits really hard." She told him. Gibbs let out a chuckle.  
"That's exactly how Shannon was with Kelly. Maybe you're having a girl."  
"Well, that's what Tony thinks, but I have my heart set on a boy." She confessed. The two caught up for a while before Gibbs had to go. "Be safe Gibbs. We love you."  
"Love you too, Ziver. Take care." And with that he was gone.

**A/N: Review. Do it as you're cool. Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
A/N, ****_PLEASE READ:_**** On my last chapter, I got a lot of really great reviews, but also some who weren't the nicest, they said I copied all my ideas from "Our Summer" by PrincessTiva because of Tony giving Ziva his mother's ring and their trip to Paris. PrincessTiva actually reads this story and does not think I copied. But, some love would be greatly appreciated... **

**Tumblr: dat-ncis-life**

* * *

Tony and Ziva had been sight seeing for the past two days in Israel. They were currently walking through many olive trees. "What if they come after us and we get separated?" Tony asked and tightened his grip on her hand.  
"Then, we find a meeting place and then run off happily ever after." She stated simply.  
"Where though?" Tony asked.  
Ziva stopped walking and planted her feet. "Right here." She said before reaching for his wrist to check his watch. "At exactly 12:38." She cradled his face in his hands. "Do not worry, Tony. We will be okay."  
"Okay." He agreed and closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."  
"I love you too, forever." She stated and closed the gap between them.

* * *

That night, Tony and Ziva got ready in her childhood house. "So, we can always stay here when we come to Israel." She told him. "The house is in my name so it will be nice to bring the children here for the summers."  
"That sounds amazing." He responded leaning in to kiss her. But, before he could, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He told her getting up from the couch they were currently sitting on and went to the door. When he answered the door he was pleased to see the person standing on the other side. "Schmeil!" He greeted, "It's so good to see you! Please come in, Ziva will love to see you."  
"Thank you, Anthony." Schmeil greeted and pulled Tony into a hug. They rounded the corner to see Ziva on the couch with her feet up reading a pregnancy book. "Ziva!"  
"Shalom, Schmeil." Ziva said getting up to greet the old man. "How are you?"  
"I am great. How are you my dear?" He asked taking Ziva's hand in his and leading her to the couch.  
"I am with child." Ziva admitted with a growing smile watching Schmeil's reaction.  
"That is great!" He said with a smile, "I wish your mother were here to witness this." He sighed.  
"As do I." Ziva said with a sad smile.  
The three caught up into the rest of the night and didn't stop talking and laughing until the very late hours of the night. Schmeil decided to spend the night so Ziva showed him to Ari's old room and met Tony in her old room.  
"You know I've never had a boy in my room." She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He was currently looking at her picture frames on her bookshelf. He was studying one of Tali, Ari, and Ziva. In the picture, Tali looked to be about sixteen, Ziva early twenties, and Ari mid twenties.  
"That was taken a few days before Tali died." Ziva sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Ziva." He said kissing her hand that was resting over his heart. He looked at a different one of Ari and Ziva. They both looked to be in there twenties and he could see the New York skyline.  
"That was on my twenty first birthday." She said, "Ari took me to America and bought me a beer." She gave out a sad chuckle. "He tried talking me into going to a strip club with him." They fell into a silence as Tony saw more and more of Ziva's pictures. "He was my best friend."  
"How did you trust Gibbs after he killed your brother?" Ziva's heart stopped at his question. She dropped her arms from him and went to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I don't know why I said it. I'm stupid. You don't have to answer that." He rambled.  
"No." Ziva said quietly. "Tony, what I am about to tell you. It will change your view on me forever. I understand if you do not want to be with me after I tell you." She said getting ready to remove her engagement ring from her small fingers. "My father told me Ari had gone rouge. My father sent me to America to kill Ari. But, I had planned for us to flee to Greece after I cleared everything up with NCIS. The plans were set and we were to leave the night he was killed. I did not believe Ari killed Kate. I forced myself to believe he did not." She paused trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "The morning we were supposed to leave, Ari left the hotel and told me he had some business to take care of. I followed him and found him at Gibbs' house. Ari had Gibbs' sniper and was ready to pull the trigger. That is when I realized he was a monster and needed to be stopped." She stopped to take a few more deep breaths, "I shot him in the head." She was now crying. Tony's mouth was agape. He didn't know how to process the new information.  
"You killed your brother?" He asked slowly and watched her nod. "Ziva, that's okay. The man you killed wasn't your brother it was a monster. People change and need to be stopped. I would have done the same thing." He admitted and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay." He said kissing her deeply. "It's okay."

* * *

The next morning, Tony and Ziva decided to visit her father's grave. The car ride to the grave was silent, but Tony reached across the console to take one of Ziva's hands of the steering wheel and into his own. They reached the grave site and spent a little bit of time there. Ziva had her head on his chest and was currently listening to his heartbeat while looking at her father's grave. Tony noticed her hold on him grew tighter. He looked around and saw Orli making her way to the gravesite.  
"Orli." Tony nodded and kissed Ziva's temple.  
"Shalom, Ziva." Orli said, "It is good to see you."  
"Thank you." She said not meeting the woman's eyes.  
"Ziva, will there always be this much tension between us?" Orli asked.  
"I would not be the person I am today if not for you." Ziva said, "I would not have joined Mossad to gain my father's love. None of us would. Tali and Ari would still be alive."  
"Thank you." Tony said to Orli. "If you're responsible for making the woman I love who she is today, thank you."  
Orli had a confused look on her face while Ziva's was one of pure love and adoration.  
"I am still trying to process the fact you were with my father while he was still with my mother." She said before adding, "And it seems you are the only tie to my father that I have left and I do not want any tension."  
"Thank you, Ziva." Orli said, "I can come back later if you two were still wanting time here."  
Ziva shook her head no and looked to Tony. "Ready to leave?" He asked. She nodded her head and took his hand in hers and started towards the car looking over her shoulder to give Orli a kind smile.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were currently eating lunch at a small Israeli cafe when she let out a frustrated sigh. "Tony." She said in a calm voice, "I do not want you to be angry, but Adam just walked in."  
Tony clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "He better not come over here." He said in a warning voice. Unfortunately, Adam did just that.  
"Tony and Ziva!" He greeted, "I was not aware you two would be in Israel."  
"Piss off, Adam." Tony said not taking his eyes off Ziva.  
"Tony." She said in a warning voice. "Yes, Adam, we are visiting Israel. We were in Berlin and Parks where Tony proposed." She said trying to end the conversation.  
"Too bad, Ziva." He said with a smirk. "We did have quite the fun back in January."  
"I don't think it really counts if you practically raped her Adam." Tony snapped, "You took advantage of her." He said standing up to get in Adam's face.  
"Oh yeah, DiNozzo?" Adam said giving Tony a small shove. "Is that why she was screaming my name when she was naked in my bed?" At Adam's statement, Tony lost it, he shoved Adam harshly and kicked his feet out from under him. When Adam was on the floor, he repeatedly punched him in the face until Adam begged for mercy.  
Finally, the owner of the small cafe helped Ziva pull Tony off of Adam. "Stay away from her." Tony said and spat blood on Adam's shirt.  
"Come on, Tony." She said kissing him in front of Adam after wiping the blood off his lips. The pair walked out of the cafe and went to the car. When they were both in the privacy of the vehicle Ziva looked to Tony. "What the hell was that?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Tony answered. "I guess, I just saw him and lost it. I'm sorry, Ziva. Just the things he said..."  
"Which you should know none of the things he said were not true, Tony." She promised him.  
"I know." He admitted. "It still bothered me."  
"Well, just remember, I will always be yours. Until the end of time, no one can take me away from you." She said leaning over the console to kiss him.  
"We're gonna be okay." He stated kissing her again.  
"We will be okay." She repeated.

**A/N: Review. I need some love. Love you guys! God bless! **

**-****_Kristen_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
A/N: Thank you all for the very kind reviews! I am so sorry this is up a little later than expected! But, it's still up! I'm not sure how much I'll be updating, my town in Colorado is due for a foot of rain so I might be out of power.  
Also, my dear friend Valerie is proof reading and helping me out on my stories. So, please drop by her page and leave a review on her story! . Thanks for all the support. **  
_**Tumblr: dat-ncis-life**_

* * *

Tony and Ziva said their goodbyes to all their dear friends in Israel and promised to be back soon. They were currently on the plane back home. It was the best vacation either of them had ever experienced, but both we happy to return home.  
"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Tony asked Ziva as he played with her hair on the plane home.  
"Three days." She said. "I think we might be able to tell the sex of our baby."  
"Do you want to?" Tony asked, "I kinda want to be surprised."  
She lifted her head off his chest to look at and nodded. "We can do that." She said placing her hand on his cheek and bringing him in for a kiss.  
"Hey, Ziva?" He said slowly after they pulled away. She nodded for him to continue and he bit his lol and quickly said, "Will you move in with me?"  
"I would love to, Tony." She said with a small chuckle, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

* * *

Driving home from the airport at ten o'clock at night, Tony and Ziva were both exhausted. "I'm way to tired to drive you back to your place."  
"We do need start moving my things to your apartment when we catch up on our sleep." She said referring to their discussion on the plane.  
"Okay." He nodded and placed his hand on the console and opened it for her to take. She placed her hand in his as the two fell into a comfortable silence. They parked in Tony's apartment complex spot and unloaded their luggage from the car. As they were walking up the stairs to the complex, Ziva tugged on Tony's hand to stop him.  
"What is Gibbs' car doing here?" She asked with worry in her voice.  
"I'm not sure, babe." He said with a shrug. "Maybe everything has blown over. Let's not jump to conclusions." The pair made it to Tony's apartment to see Gibbs and McGee sitting outside the apartment.  
"Boss." McGee said getting Gibbs' attention and nodding to Tony and Ziva. He got up off the floor and went over to the couple, "We were waiting for you to get home."  
"What is it?" Ziva asked as her hand gripped Tony's harder.  
"Ziver." Gibbs said softly as he joined the group. He took a deep breath and nodded towards the door. "Why don't we talk inside."  
Tony shared a brief questioning glance with Ziva before walking towards the door and unlocking it. When the group got into the apartment, they all sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Ziver." Gibbs said softly, "Your apartment was blown up by Parson's team."  
Ziva gasped quietly and looked at Tony for his reaction. "What if she was there, Boss?" Tony said angrily, "You need to be doing a better job at finding these terrorists before Ziva and kid get hurt."  
"They do think you two are dead, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "We want you guys to fake your death for a while until we can get this sorted out. We're gonna have your funeral and we'll sneak you guys out to my house by later tonight."  
Tony and Ziva shared a long glance and sighed at the same time. "We will be okay." Ziva said quietly to him. She turned back to Gibbs, "We will be ready in a few hours to go." She said. "Was there anything salvageable in my apartment?" She asked quietly with no hope in her voice.  
Gibbs silently nodded and went to the door and grabbed his backpack and pulled out a slightly burned lock box. He handed it to Ziva and she sighed in relief. "We couldn't recover the key though." He said.  
"That is okay." Ziva said, "Thank you both for protecting Tony and really does mean a lot." She said kissing McGee on the cheek and giving him a hug and falling into a warm embrace of Gibbs.  
Tony went into the bedroom to pack and Ziva followed him to help and check the contents of her box. She took one of Tony's knives out of his nightstand and picked the lock. She sat on the bed to open the box. Tony saw the tears in her eyes that refused to fall and stopped his packing to sit next to her on the bed. He sat down behind her and snaked his arms around her torso and rested his chin on her shoulder. He saw the contents of the box.  
It was a picture he had seen before of Ziva, Tali, and Ari as they were children. But, under that there was so much more to the box. A ring, a letter, a bracelet, and a necklace. "This was my mother's wedding ring." She told Tony. "It has been in my family for more than two hundred years. I think we can give it to our son one day." She suggested. Ziva felt Tony nod against her shoulder and kiss her cheek. "This is a letter from my father, it says I'm not allowed to open it until I am married." She said putting the sealed envelope aside. "This was Tali's." She said holding the bracelet. "It was the only thing recovered from the bombing she died in." She picked up the last item in the box. It was a men's style of a Star of David. She turned around on the bed to face Tony. "Ari gave it to me. He gave it to me with very specific instructions to give it to the man I love. That is you, Tony." She told him placing her hand on his chest. He still hadn't said anything. "You do not have to." She said starting to put the treasured items away.  
He grabbed her chin with his fingers so his eyes would meet hers. "I would be honored to wear it, Ziva." Tony said leaning in to kiss her. When they finally broke apart breathless, she hooked the necklace around his neck and smiled.  
"I love you so much, Tony."  
"I love you too, Ziva." He said holding her close. After a while Tony looked away from Ziva and struggled to find the right words. "Ziva, I'm really scared right now." He said almost silently.  
"I am too." She admitted. "But, we will get through this together." She pulled him into another passionate kiss. There was a knock on the door and McGee poked his head in.  
"It's time." He said quietly.

* * *

The car ride to Gibbs' house was nothing, but silence until Ziva finally spoke. "When is the funeral?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow." Gibbs answered, "Your bodies were never recovered. There's three names on the tombstone. 'Tony DiNozzo, Ziva DiNozzo, and the unborn DiNozzo child. May God rest your souls and forever be in our hearts.'" Gibbs recited the tombstone and didn't take his eyes off the road.  
"We're gonna have the funeral tomorrow with the reception at NCIS and then the team is going to come back to Gibbs house so they can see you two are alive." McGee told them.  
"So, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer think we're dead?" Tony said looking to Ziva for reassurance that it wasn't true.  
"We need to make the funeral as real as possible." McGee said quietly as they approached Gibbs house.  
Tony looked like he was about to cry and Ziva was showing no emotion at all. She squeezed his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "We will be okay." He said quietly and kissed her forehead and rested his forehead against hers.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! More to come! See you all tomorrow! I will finish this story by the premiere! Love you guys! God bless!**

**-****_Kristen_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I've been spotty with my reviews. I've just been really down lately and have had some personal issues in regard to depression and such. But, I will keep my promise and this story will be done before the premiere. Depending on what happens in the premiere, there will be a sequel. Or maybe I'll do a sequel because the story isn't over until I say it is. Love you guys…  
****_Tumblr: dat-ncis-life_****  
Proofreader/ best friend: (great fanfic writer)**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were anxiously awaiting the return of their team from the 'funeral' they were both sitting on the steps looking towards the door in silence. Sometime while sitting in silence, Tony put his arms around Ziva and brought her into his chest. "You okay?" He asked kissing her forehead. He felt her nod and sigh against his chest. "Maybe Ducky can get access to an ultrasound machine so we can see our baby. That will cheer you up right?" He asked hopefully.  
"I just do not like staying in Gibbs house for who knows how long. I will get bored easily." She sighed.  
"Well, I think I can get something to fix that future Mrs. DiNozzo." He smirked and carried her upstairs into their guest bedroom. "Why do I feel like I'm sixteen again sneaking around a girl's house when her dad isn't home?" Tony laughed. Ziva joined in and brought him into a long kiss.  
After just a short amount of time, they heard Gibbs' voice coming from downstairs.  
"Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable." They heard Gibbs voice coming up the stairs. Ziva rushed to get off of Tony and grab her discarded shirt from the floor and quickly put it on. She waited until Tony was behind her to slowly and quietly open the door.  
"They're gonna be shocked as all hell to see you two." Gibbs stated, "Wait at the top of the stairs until I give you the que." He said before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. He came back into the hall dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans. He went downstairs and sat at the bottom of them. "So, what I'm about to tell you. It's gonna shock you and you won't believe it's true." Gibbs said. He looked upstairs and nodded towards Tony and Ziva. Tony grasped Ziva's hand and led her downstairs.  
They looked around the room and heard gasps of shock from everyone. "So, you were never dead this entire time?" Palmer asked with eyes widened in shock.  
"We are faking our deaths for safety." Ziva said looking to Abby who still hadn't said anything. "Abby?" She asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"  
"I just went to my best friends' funerals. No, I'm not okay." Abby said.  
"Come on." Tony said wrapping an arm around Ziva. "Group hug. Bring it in." Everyone huddled together with arms wrapped around each other. "Even you, Gibbs." Tony said causing Gibbs to join his family.  
"We'll get through this." Tony said to them.  
"We will be okay." Ziva added.

* * *

A few weeks had passed without news of Parsons nor his team.  
"This is taking too long." Ziva said to Gibbs as her and Tony were sitting on the couch close to one in the morning.  
"I have a meeting set up with Parsons." Gibbs told them. "Depending on how it goes, hopefully you two can go home after that."  
"Aren't you gonna miss us, boss?" Tony joked. Causing Ziva to roll her eyes.  
"We are getting bored, Gibbs." Ziva said.  
"Yeah, boss." Tony said with a sigh, "You can only have so much sex before your mind starts to go." Tony said causing Gibbs to narrow his eyes.  
"He is lying Gibbs." Ziva stated cooly. "I have not let him lay a hand on me since we have been here."  
"And it's killing me!" Tony groaned out as McGee walked through the front door. "Probie, we're going on a field trip." He said getting up. "Ziva and I need more movies from my apartment and since you can't understand how to read a list of movies, I'm going with you."  
"Be careful." Ziva said pulling him back down for a brief kiss.

* * *

"McGee, it's killing me." Tony confessed while McGee was driving to his apartment.  
"What is, Tony?" McGee said with a confused furrowed brow.  
"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, "Since we've been staying at Gibbs' house she won't let me touch her. She says she finds it weird because it's Gibbs' house."  
"You've gone longer than this without sex, Tony." McGee said with a laugh as they pulled up to the apartment building. "It's only been three weeks."  
"But, it's sex with Ziva." Tony groaned out as the pair got out of the car.  
They reached Tony's door and went inside to get the needed items.  
"Got everything?" McGee asked. Tony nodded, but before they could reach the door several gunshots went through the windows causing them both to duck for cover. They both stayed covered by furniture until the shots were done. "Go!" McGee shouted to Tony tossing the car keys to him. "I'll stay here until someone can help with the crime scene. You're supposed to be dead, Tony. Go back to Gibbs and tell him what happened."  
Tony nodded and ran out the door full speed and punched the gas pedal of the car to get to Gibbs' house.  
He knocked furiously on the door until Ziva came to answer. Ever since Tony and Ziva came to stay with Gibbs, Gibbs was using the locks on his doors for the first time in years.  
"What happened?" Ziva asked in a worried voice pulling him inside.  
"We were getting movies and then shots were fired. We stayed there until they stopped McGee was calling for help so I booked it out of there. Where's Gibbs?"  
"Asleep." Ziva said heading towards the stairs. "Don't move. I need to take care of that scrape on your forehead." She said kissing his temple quickly before running upstairs. She entered Gibbs room without knocking to see him asleep on the bed with his clothes still on and gun on the nightstand. Ziva sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "Gibbs." She said softly causing him to wake up fully within a second.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Ziva caught him up to speed as much as she knew while he was getting ready. They both headed downstairs. Ziva headed into the kitchen to get the first aid kit for Tony. "Take care of each other." Gibbs threw over his shoulder as he went out the door. Ziva came over to Tony with the first aid kid and sat on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Nope." Tony said, "I didn't almost die to get a kiss on the head and my fiancee five feet away from me." Tony pulled Ziva to sit in his lap and she laughed as she put anti-infection cream on a bandage and a band-aid on his head before placing a kiss on the bandage. She then trailed kisses down to above his lips. He pulled her face in with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"We'll be okay." Tony said, "I'm gonna fight for you, Ziva."  
"I know." She nodded against his forehead that was resting against hers.

* * *

When Tony was finally asleep Ziva got out of bed and grabbed his NCIS backpack and packed her necessities. She wrote a letter to Tony and placed it on the pillow next to him and let a few tears fall freely before lightly kissing his forehead and getting into the cab waiting outside. She got in the cab and wiped her eyes. "Reagan Airport, please." She told the cab driver.  
The old man gave a small smile and drove towards the airport.  
"Whoever he is." The old man said, "He doesn't know what he's missing."  
"Quite the opposite." Ziva said, "I'm leaving to protect him." She said with a sigh leaning her head against the window.

* * *

The next morning Tony groaned and turned over expecting Ziva to be there. All he saw was a letter on the pillow causing his heart to stop and stomach to drop. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath before reading.

My dearest Tony,  
Please do not be mad. I did this to protect you. I know those people are after me and it will be better for me to be on my own. I promise I will not go after them for the safety of our baby. We will be okay, Tony. I do not want to come after me for a while. I will be in hiding for quite sometime. But, when we are both ready, meet me at our place. You know where and exactly what time. I love you Anthony DiNozzo. We will be okay. I love you. -Ziva DiNozzo

Tony put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before running downstairs to find Gibbs reading the paper with a cup of coffee. "Ziva still asleep?" Gibbs asked not looking up from the paper.  
"No." Tony said holding in a sob, "She's gone, Gibbs." He said handing Gibbs her letter and sitting down putting his face in his hands.  
"Where are you two supposed to meet?" Gibbs said taking off his glasses.  
"It's a little place in Israel. At exactly 12:38. When she's ready. I need to catch these assholes, Gibbs. Before my fiance and kid get hurt in the crossfire."  
"You can help locate them, but as far as catching them, leave that to us, so you can get to Ziva and your kid as fast as you can." Gibbs said standing up and grabbing his keys. "You coming, DiNozzo?" He asked, "We have a lot of work to do before you go find Ziva."  
Tony nodded numbly and followed him out the door. "I'm coming, Ziva." Tony whispered. "We will be okay."

**A/N: **_Review_**. See you all tomorrow? No later than Saturday. Love you guys. God bless.**  
**-**_**Kristen**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not emotionally ready for the premiere...  
****_Tumblr: dat-ncis-life_****  
Proofreader/ best friend: **

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked into NCIS to get ready for the meeting with Parsons. Tony didn't even bother to look up from the ground to see the surprised looks from the NCIS agents who thought Tony was dead.  
"What time are we leaving, boss?" Tony asked Gibbs while he lowered himself in the chair at Ziva's desk.  
"You're staying right here. I'm gonna meet Parsons." Gibbs said clipping his extra gun to his hip and walking into the elevator and simply leaving.  
"Tony?" Eliane from accounting approached him, "Is it really you?"  
"Yep." Tony replied forcing a smile, "Alive in the flesh."  
"And Ziva?" Eliane asked cautiously.  
"She's in a better place now." Tony choked out and nodded with tears in his eyes, "And our baby girl."  
"Tony, I'm so sorry." Eliane said bringing him into a hug.  
"I'm gonna go see Abby." Tony said leaving and heading down the stairs. He knocked softly on the door and Abby looked up from her work.  
"Tony." Abby said softly, "I heard about Ziva…"  
"I forgot how fast news travels around here." He said with a bitter laugh.  
"We'll get her back." Abby said reassuringly and pulling Tony into a tight embrace.

* * *

Gibbs let out a long sigh and got of the car to the abandoned warehouse. He walked in to see Trevor Parsons sitting on an old wooden chair. "Gibbs." He nodded numbly not showing any emotions. "Why did you come? This could easily be trap to kill you."  
"When a man loses his daughter, Parsons, he has nothing else to live for." Gibbs said.  
"Losing Kelly must've been hard." Parsons nodded sympathetically.  
"Her too." Gibbs responded, "Why are you after my team? Ziva pretty much fell off the face of the earth."  
"It's complicated." Parsons tried but Gibbs raised his eyebrows for the man to continue. "Ilan's brother, Yaniv. He offered me and a few other insiders of NCIS to go after your team."  
"In exchange for what?" Gibbs asked coldly.  
"A lot of diamonds, Gibbs." Trevor said with tears in his eyes, "I'm talking millions."  
Just then, Yaniv walked into the warehouse. "Well, well, well." Yaniv said with a laugh. "It seems we only have six more members to kill. Wonderful work, mister Parsons."  
Trevor and Gibbs shared a brief glance of understanding. "You're welcome, sir." Trevor said with a forced, yet believable smile.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, shoot him." He said with an excited grin. Trevor smiled and stood up. He aimed his gun at Gibbs and pulled back the magazine. Trevor's finger tightened on the trigger, but he switched his aim in one quick move and shot Yaniv in the head.  
"Let's get out of here." Trevor said jogging towards the door with Gibbs closely on his heels.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tony was asked to come up to Vance's office.  
"You asked to see me, director." Tony greeted and sat down in the chair across from his desk.  
"I know Ziva isn't dead." Vance started, "Agent McGee as well as yourself have both obviously received your jobs back."  
"I'm not sure if I'm following, director." Tony said with a furrowed brow.  
"We're not sure if Agent David would be useful to this agency anymore." Vance said being straightforward about it.  
"Are you serious?" Tony said with aggravation in his voice, "Vance, she got the guy that killed your wife, she helped you heal through that. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
Vance sighed and ran his hand over his forehead and into his short hair. "DiNozzo, if it was up to me David would have anything she wanted. But, Morrow from homeland almost got killed yesterday. He knows Yaniv's men are still after Ziva and he thinks it would be best if this agency forgot about her and let her go, Tony."  
"No." Tony responded shaking his head and getting up from the seat. "Forget about her, Leon? I can't just forget about Ziva David. She's carrying my child for God's sake." Tony gritted his teeth and tried to calm his nerves. "Let me tell you what I'm gonna do." Tony said, "I'm gonna continue to fight for Ziva and our child and take out these bastards after her. Anyone who gets in my way, I'll snap his neck."

* * *

A month had passed since Tony spoke with Vance and Gibbs and the team had wiped out almost all of the group thanks to Trevor.  
One day, Tony approached Gibbs desk and cracked his knuckles nervously, getting the older man's attention.  
"What are you waiting for, DiNozzo." Gibbs said not looking up from his case notes, "Get out of here, go find her."  
And that's all Tony needed. He raced back to Gibbs' house and packed his necessities. Tony drove way over the speed limit and booked a one way ticket to Israel. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the terminal.

* * *

Tony walked off the terminal and checked his watch, it read 12:09 exactly. He smiled and called for a cab. He told the cab driver the directions to get to the small olive forest.  
Tony threw his bag down at a near by bench and headed towards their place. That's when he saw her. Kneeled in the dirt digging something angrily. He wanted nothing more than to through the shovel down and kiss her with everything he had. But, he didn't. He approached her and watched her silently.  
"I thought you would come sooner." She said throwing down the shovel. "For everyday you did not come I dug this hole."  
Tony took a deep breath and looked at the deepness of the hole. "Ziva." He said quietly, "I needed to make sure you were not in any danger before I came here." He said opening his arms to her. "I'm sorry."  
She fell into his embrace and inhaled his scent. "I missed you." She said quietly into his ear.  
"I missed you too, baby." He said tightening his hold on her, "So much."  
Tony placed his forehead against Ziva's and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm fighting for you, Ziva." He whispered.  
"I know." She said nodding against his forehead. She cradled his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"So now what, Ziva?" Tony asked letting the tears spill over. "I go back to America. We throw in the towel. What do you want from me?"  
"Do not worry, Tony. We will be okay." She said calmly. She leaned in and gave him the most loving kiss he had ever experienced. Ziva put everything she had into that kiss. They both pulled apart breathless.  
"Marry me." Tony said spontaneously.  
Ziva smiled but furrowed her brow. "I already agreed to marry you, Tony." She said with a small chuckle.  
"No." He said, "I mean right now." Ziva's mouth went agape, but Tony nodded anyway. "There's a little chapel on the other side of the forest."  
"Okay." Ziva said with a laugh. "Let's get married."

* * *

Tony and Ziva had found a willing rabbi to marry them quickly that day. They shared heartfelt vows. And exchanged the rings Tony had been carrying around for the past month.  
"So, how does it feel to be a DiNozzo?" Tony asked Ziva while walking through the olive forest hand in hand after their ceremony.  
"I like it." She said with a smile. She then stopped walking and placed her hand on her stomach. She placed Tony's over the small bump on her abdomen that was almost invisible to anyone else due to her baggy green shirt. "Do you feel that?" She asked him as another movement went through her body. He grinned and nodded. "I think she knows Daddy is here." Ziva said quietly.  
"She?" Tony asked, "As in Isabella Talia David?" He asked with an even bigger grin. Ziva nodded and Tony pulled her into another kiss. "We're having a baby girl!" He exclaimed.  
"We're having a baby girl." Ziva repeated and nodded kissing him again.  
"I love you." He said pushing a stray piece of hair out of the way and smiling.  
"I love you too, Tony." She said. "Forever."  
"We're gonna figure this out." He said a little unsure.  
"We will figure this out." She said confidently, "Come on." She said leading him out of the forest. "I believe we have a wedding night to be had."

* * *

**A/N: Review. Last chapter up tomorrow. Love you guys. God bless.  
-Kristen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: But, like how cool would it be if I did own it.  
A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter and there will most likely be an AU sequel coming in later months. I want to personally thank each and every one of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed. You all make my day and I couldn't do this without you! Love you all so much. I also wish the best of all of you to survive the premiere. My kik is available upon request for anyone that wants to talk with me about it or PM me! Love you guys so much!**

**_Tumblr: dat-ncis-life_**

* * *

"So now what?" Tony asked Ziva as they lay in bed the next morning. "I go back to D.C. and you raise Ella here and I'm just supposed to see her for the holidays?"  
"It will work out, Tony." She said placing her chin on his chest and looking up at him.  
"No, Ziva." He said with a slight edge in his voice, "I'm tired of hearing that from you. We need to talk about this now."  
"Alright." She agreed with annoyance in her voice. "I do not know what to do in this situation, Tony. I do not know. Do you think I want to be away from my husband? Five thousand eight hundred and eighty one miles to be exact, Tony."  
"I can't lose you again." Tony said taking his eyes off Ziva's and looking up at the ceiling fan of her bedroom.  
"I can not lose you either, Tony." She said, "I do not want Ella to grow up without a father."  
"What if you came back to America?" Tony suggested quietly. There was a long pause before she answered.  
"Okay. We can wait a few more weeks in Israel and then go back to D.C." She said nodding, "Israel is no longer my home. Home is where you are." She confessed.  
"As long as I'm with you" Tony said, "I'll be okay." He said kissing her deeply.  
The newlyweds fell into a comfortable silence and Ziva thought Tony was a sleep. She bit her lip to try to find the right words.  
"Tony." She called softly. He opened one of his eyes and raised his eyebrows letting her know she had his attention. "What if I said I wanted to retire from NCIS?"  
"What?" Tony asked in confusion shooting up from the bed to look at her fully. "Why would you say that, Ziva? You've only been at NCIS for eight years. You love NCIS."  
"I love our daughter a whole lot more." She said simply with her eyes not leaving his giving a shrug. "I want to be there for our kids, Tony. My parents were barely home when my siblings and I were children. Ari and I practically raised Tali. I do not want that to be the case."  
"You're sure?" He asked slowly.  
"I have never been more sure in my life." She responded confidently. "I want the American dream." She confessed with a small chuckle. "We can buy a house with a white picket fence, we can get a dog. I will cook you dinner when you arrive from work."  
"I would like that." He said laughing. "Will you paint with the kiddos?" He said hopefully.  
"We can have craft time and cooking lessons and build forts and-" Ziva fantasized about her new life, but Tony cut her off with a long kiss.  
"I love you." He said looking into her eyes for a long time with a bright smile filled on his lips.  
"I love you too." She said kissing his forehead and making a trail down to his lips.  
"Come on." He said getting up and out of the bed. "I believe we have Israeli sightseeing to do."  
"We should drop by to see Orli." She suggested. He nodded and kissed her temple.  
"I'm glad you have found peace with her." He said. "Your parents would be proud."  
"Well, Ella will already have enough family on her dad's side. She has to have some people on her mom's side." Ziva said getting up and turning on the shower, not surprised when she felt Tony's presence behind her.  
"They're just as much my family as yours, Ziva." He whispered behind her. "They'll be your family forever." He said. "Even if you're not working with us."  
"What if there's a woman that replaces me?" She asked stepping under the water of the shower and pulling him into the shower with her.  
"Then, I guess she can be introduced to my wife and daughter when they bring me lunch twice a week." He said simply.  
"Twice a week?" Ziva asked with a chuckle, "Getting a little arrogant Mister DiNozzo?"  
"Mister DiNozzo." Tony mocked and pushed Ziva against the shower wall causing them both to laugh.

* * *

"So we're having a baby girl." Tony smiled brightly at Orli.  
"Tony was right about that one." Ziva smirked. "I was convinced we were having a boy."  
"That is great news." Orli replied with a wide grin. "Do you have a name picked out yet?"  
"Isabella Talia DiNozzo." Tony nodded and squeezed Ziva's hand under the table.  
"So she will be taking her father's name?" Orli asked.  
"That is the thing." Ziva said quietly, "We got married yesterday."  
"Where did this happen?" She asked in shock.  
"The olive forest Tali, Ari, and I used to play in as children. There was a small christian chapel, but we found a willing rabbi to marry us." Tony explained.  
"Wow." Orli breathed out. "Well, congratulations is in order then."  
"Thank you." The couple responded with bright smiles.  
"Well, I should let you two be going." Orli said standing up from the table in the small coffee shop. "It was good to see both of you." She said surprising both of them and pulling Ziva into a warm hug and giving Tony one right after. "I expect pictures when she is born."  
"Of course." Ziva promised.

* * *

After a few more weeks in Israel, the couple was content that things back in America were now safe to return to, they headed to the airport.  
"I am still scared." Ziva confessed tightening her grip on Tony's hand.  
"What is there to be scared about?" Tony asked with worry in his voice.  
"I am going to miss not seeing you all the time. Not to mention McGee and Abby and Gibbs. I will always miss being an agent." She confessed quietly.  
"Ziva, we talked about this." Tony said pushing a stray piece of curly hair away from her face. "No one is stopping you from coming back to NCIS. We can easily get Ella a nanny."  
"I do not want her to be without a mother, Tony." She said sternly. "I have made my decision."  
"Good." He said leaning back in his chair placing his hand on her shoulder and bringing her down towards him and kissing her temple. "That's the Ziva I know."  
"We will be okay." Ziva said kissing him deeply.  
"You bet we will, ." Tony responded causing Ziva to laugh.

* * *

When their flight was called they boarded the plane and straight to sleep for most of the flight.  
They both woke up with a few hours until landing.  
"So, how will we tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked, "I'm sure he would've wanted to be at the wedding."  
"He can give you away when we renew our vows at our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary." Tony suggested.  
"Tony." Ziva said, "You're going to be wheeled down the aisle by then, old man." Ziva joked and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ouch." Tony feigned hurt and placed his hand on his chest.  
"Well, I married you didn't I?" Ziva said with a laugh. "I think I am stuck with you."  
"Good." Tony said against her lips. "And it'll be that way until the day you die. Because I'm determined to outlive you."  
"I highly doubt that one." Ziva said laughing.  
"I love you." Tony said suddenly.  
"I love you too, Tony." She said placing her forehead against his. "So much."

* * *

_Four months later…_

Tony emerged into the hospital waiting room to see McGee, Abby, and Palmer all asleep and Gibbs, Ducky, and Vance quietly talking.  
"She's perfect." Tony told the three men that were awake. "Ziva's a fighter too. She's just fine. She's asking for you, Gibbs." Tony said.  
"Anthony, how long was she in labor?" Ducky asked.  
"Her water broke around nine A.M." Tony told the old doctor, "Ella was born at 12:38."  
"Wake them up and take them home." Gibbs said referring to the sleeping NCIS employees. "They can come back tomorrow." Gibbs suggested checking his watch. "It's almost two in the morning."  
Tony lead Gibbs back to Ziva's room. "So, how's Isabella?" Gibbs asked with a wide smile.  
"Perfect, boss." Tony said, "I don't know how anyone in the entire world could be so beautiful." He said opening the door to Ziva's room. Ziva was sitting up in the bed cradling a small new born to her chest.  
"Hi, Gibbs." Ziva said quietly.  
"Hi, Ziver." He responded sitting on the edge of her bed. Ziva carefully placed her daughter into Gibbs' arms. "She's got your eyes, DiNozzo." Gibbs told Tony before turning to Ziva. "And your hair." Gibbs held Ella for a while before she started crying. Ziva reached for her daughter, but Gibbs shook his head and placed the crying infant in Tony's arms. "Burp your daughter, DiNozzo." Tony had a pure look of fear and confusion on his face.  
"Just tap her lightly on her back until she burps, sweetie." Ziva instructed. Tony did as his wife told and after a few minutes Ella let out a small burp and snuggled closer to her father and quickly fell asleep.  
"She's gonna be a heartbreaker." Gibbs said with a smirk. "I'm gonna go. But, I'll be back with the others later. Get some sleep, Ziver." Gibbs reminded her softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to Tony. "You did good, kid." He told him and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder before leaving the hospital.  
Tony's eyes didn't leave Isabella's for a long time until Ziva called him over. He looked up and saw she had made room for him on the hospital bed. Tony got in the bed and placed Ella between them.  
"She is perfect." Ziva whispered.  
"Takes after her mom." Tony said kissing Ziva's cheek.  
"Do you think we will be okay at parenting, Tony?" Ziva asked with little confidence.  
"Ziva." He said quietly. "We will be okay." He told her and gave her a loving kiss.  
"We will be okay." She repeated.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! Thank you so much for all the support! None of this could've been done without you! Please drop a final review by! It would truly mean a lot! Thank you! Love you guys. God bless.  
-****_Kristen_**


End file.
